A BET STARTED IT ALL
by weather princess
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth chase friends forever not. percy is a player with no heart annabth a nerd who nobody knows and was his friend but tghey grew apart to him taunting her and she defending her friends and being sympathetic to him they a have a very complicated relationship as they can't stand each other and always at eath other's throat. my chapters will be no less then 20.
1. pov's of the players

A bet started it all

**please take it easy on me it's my first fan fiction i hope you like it, I don't Microsoft office so yeah I'm writing it on note pad.**

percy pov.

_**flashback:**_

_i was walking down the white empty halls after swimming practice when i saw it, a bundle of blonde hair standing on the side waiting for me i just knew who it is._

_" do you want from me?" "oh percy, why would you think that i'm waiting for you? sea monkey"_

_"maybe because there isn't anybody else in this school but that doesn't matter cause i'm looking for you anyway.i want to make a bet to beat your recorde in dating most of the school"_

_"how about we make a deal,it's between the two of us for now .The deal is that you and i date the entire school and whoever dates the entire school wins,deal."_

_"fine,but you aren't allowed to date the half that you already dated,but what will i get when i win"_

_"sure, but what makes sure that your gonna win,but anyway during the deal we will watch the other one and see what he cares about the most and when he loses th winner will take it."_

_"deal" _

_"deal"_

_**end flashback"**_

now as most of you might know that i didn't care about the deal because i don't have anything to lose but my mom because will i don't care about anything there's nothing to people say i'm a player i say i'm just like my ,when i was little i used to care about a girl who was my friend then the popular crowd told me that i can be popular all i had to do was ditch her and i did then i had to bully her and i could tell that she was hurting and i knew that she had to hate me after everything i did to her but i wish that i could take it all back i would but i can't since that day when gabe into my life and there is nothing but misery in it and i had to make them feel it i just had to, i couldn't handle all that pain and misery and i couldn't tell her so i dated girls and dumped them to make them feel my pain and misery so i guess that's it that's my life summary so did i forget something ahhhh,yeah i'm 16 and i go to goode high school i live with my mom and her boyfriend gabe, she told me that she was gonna break up with him but she said that she'll do it tomorrow i better get some sleep tomorrow's school and i'd better get a goodnight's sleep if i wanna date and dump girls to win that bet but i still don't know what matters to i'm hundred percent sure that that would be his money will now i better go to sleep.

"goodnight mom"

"goodnight Percy"

as some of you might have guessed my name is persuese jackson but if you call me persuese i might get angry and kill you just cdall me percy so goddnight to you too.(not really i'm writing this in the moarning not night get ready to be surprised for the next pov).

luke pov.( right).

mindless, brainless jackson he really think that he can win the bet if he dreams if i remember there is one person in this entire school that he can't and would never date just for my luck i know that,that person like's me and i'll use hat against him and there is also his cousin how is he supposed to date his cousin mind you tell me cause there is noway in life that soebody would date his own cousin(in this story nico is adopted by annabeth's parent he's not her real brother nor is he thail's cousin so yeah.)i'm so gonna win this bet and then i'm gonna take away the thing that he loves the most whatever that thing is hhhhmmmm but what if the thing and person doesn't want go with me i have to make sure he does then there will be no prize i have to make a contract and when i find that person i'll make him sign it and so will percy but i already have a feeling that i know who might that person be but if she can't make the conract then who will i have a good trick up my sleeve now,I'll make her write it then she'll sign it as she is the one who write it , and who might this gorgouse voice belongs to you might ask it belongs to a more cuter and handsomer and gorgouser face (if those last too are words)face and the name you might ask is castellian 16 year old sophmore in goode highschool who lives with his mom and his then if i'm gonna break hearts then i better be fresh as a daisy tomorrow t win that bet goodnight to you too.

- **did you love it or did you hate it? don't worry i'm not gonna stop writing it's just that i need to know if people like it this only the first chapeter a bet started it all i won't tell you about my other stories yet cause i have a brilliant idea for chapter 2 just review and i'll post it check at night you might find two chapters posted if i got 5 reviews i on't care if there from the same person as long as somebody loved my story other than me that's enough to make the creative juices spill so see ya in the next two chapters i need to ask you a question it will be a trivia.**

**"what does a lion eat ? chicken or meat?"**

**"what is boron made off?" **

**"what is the best French subbed English and Arabic show in 2009?"**

**that's it for today i promise you that tomorrow you might find two chapters or one taller than this the only reason this is short is that i'm getting bored and because i have a massive head ach see ya tomorrow.**


	2. a prank like no other

first day of school

so guys tell me what you think i tried my best in doing this because grammer isn't my best if there are grammer mistakes or language just forget it and complete reading.  
-

percy pov.

RING RING RING

"ahhh".

was the sweet sound of my alarm clock getting smashed by my hand.

" up your gonna be late for school"  
"five more minutes mom"  
"percy i'm making blue pancakes for you don't wake up you'll have no time for breakfast"  
"no blue pancakes.I'm up"

I took a 30 minutes on a green v-neck shirt,black jeans and some green reebook and went down for breafast,I ate the blue pancakes took my bag and got ready to leave.

"bye mom"  
"bye percy be safe"

annabeth's pov.

RING RING UP SCHOOL TIME.  
RING

I turned off my alarm a shower and got ready for school i wore a yellow silk cut fat sleeved t-shirt, white pants and white and yello normale shoes.I ate some cereal washed the bowl,took my backpack and got ready for school.

"bye,mom,dad,Bobby,Mathew and Malcome"  
"bye hunny"  
"bye annie"  
"bye sis"  
"wait, sis i'm coming with you"  
to I walked out the door and to my car and yelled at my brother"come on, Malcome i'll give you 10 minutes to come out or i'm gonna leave"

"okay, wait i'm here,i'm here"

I drove to school with my brother with my car, when we arrived i found my bestfriend since i can remember waiting for me her name is THALIA she has electric blue eyes and has that look that tells a person that she doesn't care what she looks like but she is beautiful with her long midnight black could get any guy but she was already datng her cousin from her dad's side .

and next to her was my very close friend RACHEL who was obsessed with art, she painted portraits of people she is a very good painter, she's in the painting has green eyes and red fiery hair, we call her R.E.D because her entitials are RACHEL ELIZIBETH is dating the hottest guy and most popular one in school persuese has already fallen in love with him she thinks she can change him she thinks that she could be the one to stop him from his player ways let's just hope that she will be able to bring him back to his senses.

standing next to her wer my two friends who are sisters there name is SELINA and PIPER there both sisters and ver much gorgouse and pretty they have boyfriends .SELINA is dating a buff guy named charles beckendrofe and piper is dating thalia's brother jason he has his mother looks while thaila has her father's, they are very much popular in this SELINA chooses to accept it and make herself the centre of attention most of the times her, sister hates t she tries to simplifye her looks as much as she can by not putting too much makeup and wearing simple has brown chocolate hair and pink eyes(it's my imagination go with it) and PIPER has keldiscope eyes and brown caramel has a blog that tells about everything about the school like whose dating who and who broke up with who, when's the prom or any other party and who is acting or casting in the school play, some how she always knows everything and believe me when i tell you this she can be pretty scary when angry.

and last but not least my two friends who are cousins JUNPIER and KATEI they are both pretty. JUNPIER had green eyes like grass and brown auburn hair, she is the president of her own environmental club,she's a member of the gardening club and save the animals has a boyfriend named grover, who is percy's bestfriend or used to be bestfriend but when he became popular and left him for his new popular friends and KATIE has green eyes that look just like a green coloured fire and brown bark hair, she has had a crush on a guy since like 8th grade and she's sure that he doesn't like her back even though they told her like one hundred times she still doesn't believe it.

"hey, guys i missed you all soo much"  
"hi, annie how was your summer without me, ofcourse you weren't able to live it"  
"yeah, yeah thalia, but if we want to reach our locker and get our sechedules then you would stop talking and start walking"  
"So r.e.d selina,piper,juniper and katie, how was your summer"  
"hey, i thought you said to stop talking and start walking"  
"come"haha"on"hahaha"guys"hahahaha"let's"hahahahah a"go"hahahahahahahaha"inside"said rachel after her laughing fit

percy pov

I took my car and sped off to school, when i arrived i found my friends waiting for me on the front door to our school.(i'm gonna skip this part about the introduction of his friends i'm sure you already know know grover,the stolls,becendruff,nico, and in this story luke is percy's enenmy because... I almost spoiled all the fun by telling and anybody who wants to know the introduction just review to me and i'll tell you.)

"so guys,how's the hocoming prank coming along "  
"don't worry buddy we chose a nerd and a geek for this "  
"oh so who will that be"  
"can't tell you it'll ruin the surprise"  
"come on,you have to tell me so i can know where to go to watch it happen"  
"nope, and don't worry you'll see it we'll make sure of it"  
"just tell"  
"no"  
"tell"  
"no"  
"guys, it doesn't matter who, what matters is my young naive friend we sneaked into the principels office and took the number of "it's" locker and filled it with glue then we put a bucket of goo above the locker that will fall after the glue falls with 30 seconds, to make the goo stick, then wight feathers will fall and we put a beak and she's a chicken" said conner stoll

"wait, you said "she" so that means she's a girl"

"but wait perce there is still after that,we were scared of her reaction so we made sure to buy her some new clothes and bring them with us and we also bought shaving blades too use to remove the feathers and some of the goo then we bought anti-glue and wax to take the goo of her clothes and we brought a bowl and some clorox to was her clothes then we were gonna put them at the roof with this clean metal in a plastic bag'  
then we were gonna send it to dry clean and pay for it which ended to us spending like $450.40 for the glue, feathers and goo,60 for the anti-glue-wax and shaving blades and the bowl and the clorox, 200 for her new clothes and 50 for the dry clean and delivery."said conner

"wow, you guys spent a lot, yep, because the one were prankibg has the strength of 20 men and can kill us for our doing so we thought if we did all that will owe her nothing and we can go unbeaten and untouched but ofcourse we will still be scolded and yelled at ."  
"I don't know travis if we give her the clothes and tell her what were gonna do mayebe the dramam would be low ."

-TIME SKIP-TIME SKIP-TIME SKIP-TIME SKIP-TIME SKIP-

"So guys when will you do the prank"  
"oh don't worry once you go to your locker everything will begin" travis said "guys,your not pranking me are you"  
"good point"  
"oh look, the victim is here let us start the prank"

right infront of me was "her" you might ask who but it doesn't matter what her name is, all that matters is that she's the devil's child and who the devil might you ask will her is"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhh"  
"stooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooollllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss"

"you called madam" said travis

"you are dead"

"you can't kill us then you'll regret it"

" i wont regret anything at all "

i'm sorry i know i said i'd write two chapters but a guest came to my house today moarning and i was tired and stayed from after he left till 6: writing with some breaks and i got tired and dizzy but i completed writing because i knew that i should've

written it at night but i finish writing it at night so i write it in the moarning i hope you understand that everyday i will only write like one chapter every day because other things to do than write all day and i wanted to watch a movie from like one day from

yesterday but I've been soo busy. see you soon and thanks sooo much to my readers and reviewers .Especialy my second reviewer i liked your review very much but the first review was so critcizing and rude like i told you before.


End file.
